Dragon Ball Z History of stephine chapter 1
by themcarrots
Summary: Just wait and see
1. Chapter 1

"what was that?" I yelled, There was large explosion far to the left of me. I better check this out I thought to myself. I powered up and flew towards the exact area where the blast came from. I had never been around this area before, and soon after awhile I was lost.

I looked around for the source of where the ki blast came from, I looked down at the village below me and stopped. I lowered down to the frightened villagers, "excuse, me but can anyone tell me where I..", as I spoke I was cut off by a large ki blast that past my face, I quickly dodged it. I looked up and there was a green and white being staring down at me from above.

"Little girl scared?", the thing said, this enraged me. So I quickly transmitted behind him and delivered a swift kick to his back. "little boy scared?" I mocked him, the monster growled in anger, then suddenly he powered up a huge ki ball and threw the ball at me, it was huge. There was no way I could doge or block that, I braised for impact.

Then everything began to spin and then everything darkened,

I bolted awake

"stephine, are you alright?", a familiar voice asked, I looked up and saw that it was my friend chuu "huh, what's happening?", I replied to him confused. "what do you mean? 'what happend?' you challenged king tyler to a battle, you held your own for awhile i'm inpressed, however you weren't successful he injured you badly", he explained.

"where am I chuu?" I muttered,he looked at me strange then responded "you're on planet tyler,silly". I looked at him and then down at my self, I was naked on the bed. "oh my god where are my clothes?" I half yelled. Chuu began to laugh, Embarrassed I took the sheets off the bed and covered my body with it. "your clothes are over there in that draw, don't worry I didn't do anything to you, only cleaned your wounds",

I got out of the bed and walked towards the wardrobe opened it up and took out my protective suit and my sayian armour. " well, you best be leaving now", I said to him as I pointed to the door. He stared at me for awhile then replied "of course I'll let you have your privacy", he got up off the bed walked out the room then closed the door.

I watched every movement that he made and then I locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back to my bed, sat down and began to put on my Armour, I then glanced at the clock. It read 9:17, day 4.

"shit", I muttered, I've been asleep for 2 days. Last time I checked my clock it was day 1. I put my black gloves on, took my scouter, and sprinted out my door to the mess hall to get some break-fest and also meet up with the guys. I got down the stairs in a matter of minutes, quickly grabbed something to eat. I looked for the guys, I spotted zezima's crazy rock-star like hair and smiled.

Walked towards them and sat next to chuu.

"hey guys!", I said with a smile, surprisngly they said nothing. I looked at them strangely then asked "so what's the plan for today?", Still they both stayed silent.

"why are you guys ignoring me today, did I do something wrong?", I said with a confused face. Zezima looked at me sighed then with a straight face said "because of the disrespect that you showed to king tyler on day 1, he decided that your punishment will be to separate from us, and to go on some trip to a distant planet", I looked at him in shok, quickly that shok turned to anger and then sadness, "tha...thats not fair, why... how cloud he do this?", I yelled then continued "After all we been through hes just going to separate us like that?". "why didn't you tell me earlier, chuu?", I said scolding him. He looked at me and was silent for a while then he muttered, "because I had no idea". we sat in silence for a good minute before I got the courage to just walk away. Leaving my food and the guys behind.

I wanted to say something else to them, but that wouldn't change anything, King Tyler was stubborn. I knew him all to well, he would never change his mind. He means what he says and no one can ever persuade him. I walked up the stairs back, opened up my room door fell on the bed, and began to weep.

Chuu walked me to my sayian space craft, zezima watched us from a distance. "so stephine, what planet are you suppose to be going off to?", He said trying to hold his emotions in, but I could tell he was sad on the inside. I looked at him and replied, "King Tyler wants me to go to some planet called Erath or Earth something like that?". "Earth, I never heard of that planet before", "Yeah King tyler said that there are sayians there that are a million times stronger then him, and he wants me to bring them here so they can help us in", I responded.

Chuu looked at me in shok and said, "stronger then King Tyler? That's Impossible hes the strongest sayian ever to be born ."

I grabbed my bag and began to open up my space pad then said "Yeah I think king tyler is bluffing", I paused, then continued " anyways, I have to go", as I stepped into the space craft, Chuu grabbed my hand pulled me back and kissed me. My heart skipped a beat, as I kissed him back. Then I pulled away, I wanted it to last longer but I had something to do. I took my bag put it in my pad then hopped back in it, and closed the hatch.

I looked at chuu for a good minute, I punched in the coords for earth and then, faster then the speed of light my pad flew away.

(Hope you guys liked :3)


End file.
